


Avengers Random Word Drabbles

by les342



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Others may show up as I keep writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les342/pseuds/les342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Avengers related 100 word drabbles, written using words I got from a random word generator I found on the internet. These will all be gen because as much as I enjoy reading slash, I am terrible at writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inaccuracy

Tony couldn’t care less what the tabloids say about him. He’s lived his whole life under scrutiny. It doesn’t bother him.

What does bother him is what they say about the others. Does Bruce really have the Hulk as under control as he says? Are Clint and Natasha double agents? Will Thor go crazy and lose it like his brother? Even Steve isn’t immune to it, though the rumors about him are tame in comparison.

No, Tony doesn’t like that at all. Fortunately, he is a genius and has come up with many clever ways to annoy them in retaliation.


	2. Bedlam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. It's not just contained to the battlefield, even if you're a superhero.

Dealing with a team of superheroes, you would think the chaos would be contained to the battlefield, but Pepper knows from experience that certainly isn't true. 

In the months since the team formed there have been petty squabbles, arguments about what to watch on team movie nights, lab experiments gone wrong, and one unfortunate incident no one likes to talk about involving Clint and his arrows.

The worst, at least this week, was Bruce trying to teach Thor to make breakfast. Even after everything they'd been through, Pepper was honestly scared to ask about the pancake stuck to the ceiling


	3. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Bruce's assurances, Tony worries.

Bruce is done packing when a voice speaks up from the doorway.

 

“You’re coming back?”

 

Bruce sighs at the question, then turns and sees Tony’s worried expression. The annoyance disappears. The man doesn’t trust easily, but let him into his life even with The Other Guy. Bruce will never forget that.

 

“Right after the conference.”

“Great!” Tony heads to the elevator, babbling about his latest project. Bruce follows, suitcase in hand. Though he never had much while on the run, it feels even lighter now because he knows he’ll have a team, friends, and a home when he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and please leave a comment to let me know what you think. I hope to write more as ideas come to me and as work and school allow the time for it. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when it will happen. College is a bit time consuming. :(


End file.
